The oh so common truth or dare!
by P e a c h W i n g
Summary: naruto and the gang get together and play truth or dare comment and reviews please if anyone has a dare post it. UPDATE:i have the reviews and i will be updating the chapter l8ter or tomorrow so fingers crossed.
1. Chapter 1

**truth or dare.**

**dis:**

i dont own naruto and im a new author so please if you want to kill me please dont!

chap one:

"ne,ne im bored theme what'll we do?Naruto whined.

"dunno",sasuke sighed.It was a sunday moring and tusande hadn't given anyone missions.

"mou naruto put a sock in it please"!? sakura asked sightly annoyed.

"s-s-ssakura-chan im touched its the first time you havent hit me ".naruto cryed with happness.

"why dont we play truth or dare with the gang"?,sasuke suggested.

"i'll go get thew bottle and call garaa and temari"!,sakura sang bouncing off to a ramdom room.

_**Ten minutes later.**_

"okay guys lets see who go's first...Ten-Ten it's you"!

_To be continued..._

_Author note._

_sorry if its crap.please send in any dares you want,some shall be picked to go into my oh so common story: r_ead and review please pplz!!! thank you.


	2. NO NOT THE CLOTHES!

_**Recap**_

"okay guys lets see who go's first...Ten-Ten it's you"!

dis: _**i dont own naruto**_

_**CHAP 2**_

"Huh me?IM INOCENT PLEASE DONT KILL ME"!!!!,she screamed.

"Heh Ten-ten it's your turn truth or dare"?Gaara asked

"Ummmmm...DARE"!,every one turned to make up a dare.

"w-w-we ddare y-you t-to...RUN AROUND KOHONA WEARING BARELL PANTS,SCREAMING; I ONLY LIVE FOR NATURE"!! Hinata screamed/stuttered.

"Wow never saw that coming...w-wait i HAVE TO DO THAT"!?Ten-ten screamed,

"unless you want to pole dance for neji..bwahhhaaahhaaa"!!! Hinata cackled _**[A/N,she's sssooooo ooc right now huh?**_

"oh,okay,fine you got...KILLED"!!!! Ten-ten screamed pulling out a huge machine gun cackling her head off laughing as she hit some thing

"my vase oh mom's gunna kill me"Sakura moaned.Ino had run off screaming "DONT SHOOT THE CLOTHES NOT THE CLOTHES"!!!

_**TBC...**_

_**Authors note;**_

im sorry chappy's are soo short like i said i whould like reviewers to send in dares if they want,

anyways plz r&r.

_**DISCLAIM:**_

I dont own naruto but i own the story...AND COOKIES!! COOKIES FOR ALL THAT REVIEW!! XD

ps. sorry for any gramma mistakes.


	3. priceless tourture

**CHAPTER 3!!!**

**DISCLAIMERS 'N' STUFF.**

_1. __**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**_

_2.Im sorry its taking soooo long to update! _

* * *

chappy 3. 

"INOOOOO,LEAVEE MYYY CLOTHES ALLONNEEE"!!!!!! sakura screeched and hightailed into her bed room.

neji manged to turn the lights back on and calm down ten-ten. ino and sakura came in ino slumped on the floor arms crossed.

ten-ten sighed "do i have tooo"??!! she whined.neji and gang nodded.

she wimpered, "Fine THEN"!!!!,slamed the frount door close.

everyone could hear some one screaming "I ONLY LIVEE FOR NATUREEEEE"!, naruto opened the blinds,to reavel ten-ten running around in barrel pants,and people giving her weird looks. everyone burst out laughing.

"priceless tourture",sasuke whiped tears out his eyes.

_**TBC...**_

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

_**im soo sorry its short and its taking forever to update and stuff...**_

_**pleaaassseee R R**_


	4. duckbutt

_**THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW HAVE MADE MY DAY THANK YOU ALL!**_

_**DIS:**_

I dont own naruto sadly...

r r plz and hopefully this chap will be long.oh me sis helped she's 9.

chappy 4.

after ten-ten had finished her dare she sat down and huffed.

"sakura,truth or dare"?,hinata asked.

"ummm...DARE...i guess...",sakura mumbled.every one group huggled.kiba stood and said

"we dare you to..call saskue chicken ass and cut his hair off".kiba was proud of what he declared

"hahah wich sasuke?...wait me?nooooo NOT THE HAIRRR"!! sasuke cried clutching his duck ass hair

10 days later..

"i have to cut saskue kuns hair"?,sakura asked.everyone screamed,"FOR THE LOVEE OFF GGOOODDD YESSSS"!!

"oh fine then",she sang,"sasuke theme your hair looks like a chickens ass".she said and went to cut it...before she could...HIS HAIR CAME ALIVE AND TURNED INTO A CHICKEN...andFLEW OFF SOME WHERE..

"i can e-explain"! sasuke cryed he ran into his emo corner.


	5. emo kid's worst nightmare!

_**thanks for the reviews people! and a big thank you for my very first reviewer...**_

_**x.X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x i hope people will continue to review! **_

DISCLAIMER:

i DON'T i repeat DON'T own naruto no matter how much i try...

_**in this chapter two reviews coming up aswell as a guest on the show/game!**_

**chapter god knows what.**

* * *

**kakashi:**_ reviews from our readers are(dare-wise):_

sco23, i dare Naruto to tickle all the girls until they pee their pants.

_**me: **__okay then naruto-ku if you please?_

naruto nodded his head slowly."okay...i guess...",he went up to the group of girls and tickled them until they wet them sevles.

"i feel wet...ECKKKK" ino screamed "i wet myself !!". everyone brust out laughing,exept for sasuke who is in his emo corner.neji just chuckled.

ino left the room along with the girls to get changed,they came back and sat down.

**kakashi: **_we also have the akasuki joining us today._

"WHAT WHY THE AKASUKI??",everyone screamed.

_**me**_**:**_ it's part of the script..._

**kakashi: **_it is part of the script..._

everyone stopped talking to wait for th next dare..."umm today??"ten-ten asked.

**Kakashi:**_okay sorry,sorry._

_i dare sakura to take all of sasuke's clothes off when hes asleep__ and stick him on a pole where everyone in kohona,suna and akasuki can see him. naruto pick up the courge and ask hinata out!(please??) (i'll give you ramen!)_

sakura nodded her head slowly "uh hu..."

naruto gulped "H-h-hinata??".he asked,hinata looked his way."W-w-will you go out with me??".he stuttered and blushed 50 shades of red.

hinata nodded and blushed "okay n-naruto-kun"she blushed harder."WOOT RAMEN STAND HERE WE COME!!" he shouted and picked hinata up on his shoulders

making her blush he ran out.everyone sweatdropped."oh...kayyyy" sakura said.

_**10 o'clock in the night...**_

sasuke felt a draft...he woke up on a pole...in his boxers..."AAAAAGHHHH MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE!!" he screeched.he heard laughter,he looked

down there stood everyone in suna,kohona and the akasuki laughing; he paused for a moment."IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN MY DREAM!!"he screamed.he looked down

again "what did i do to deserve this??" he whined "they have camera's out and video cameras" he started to go into emo mode

**me:**oh noes emo mode RUN AWAY!!

_**"Dear Diary**_

_**Mood: Apathetic**_

_**My life is spiraling downward**_

_**I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert**_

_**It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like "Stab My Heart Because I Love You" and "Rip Apart My Soul" and of course "Stabby Rip Stab Stab" And It doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either...Like that guy from that band can do...Some days, ya know...**_

_**I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be.**_

_**You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me**_

_**I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face**_

_**I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs**_

_**Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag**_

_**I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag**_

_**'Cause our dudes look like chicks, and our chicks look like dykes**_

_**Cause emo is one step below transvestite**_

_**Stop my breathing and slit my throat**_

_**I must be emo**_

_**I don't jump around when I go to shows**_

_**I must be emo**_

_**I'm dark and sensitive with low self esteem**_

_**The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween**_

_**I have no real problems but I like to make believe**_

_**I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week**_

_**Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies**_

_**I can't get through a hawthorne heights album without sobbing**_

_**Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun**_

_**They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one.**_

_**Stop my breathing and slit my throat**_

_**I must be emo**_

_**I don't jump around when I go to shows**_

_**I must be emo**_

_**Dye in my hair and polish on my toes**_

_**I must be emo**_

_**I play guitar and write suicide notes**_

_**I must be emo**_

_**my life is just a black abyss... ya know..it's so dark. And it's suffocating me, grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of my little sisters jeans...which look great on me by the way.**_

_**When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction**_

_**Hearing songs about getting dumped gives me an erection**_

_**I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses**_

_**I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes**_

_**I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth**_

_**You can read me "Catcher in the Rye" and watch me jack off**_

_**I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life**_

_**If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right.**_

_**I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo**_

_**I must be emo**_

_**Screw Xbox I play old school Nintendo**_

_**I must be emo**_

_**I like to whine and hit my parentals**_

_**I must be emo**_

_**Me and my friends all look like clones**_

_**I must be emo**_

_**My parents don't get me ya know**_

_**They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy... Well, a couple guys. But, I mean it's the 2000's. Can't 2...or 4 dudes make out with each other without being gay?**_

_**I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways.**_

_**I don't know diary, sometimes I think you are the only one that gets me. You're my best friend."**_

everyone stopped laughing and stares...then they brust out laughing louder.

* * *

_**tbc...**_

_**Author note:**_

_is it long enough now?? _

_sorry for any gramma mistakes and stuff like that..._

_PLEASE R+R...the purple buttons lonly...please click it!_


	6. sakuita?

**Naruto **

**truth or dare!**

_**A/n:**__i dont own naruto no matter how much i try.(wahhhh!)_

_A/n:__ages: boys:17 girls16 1/2_

_(includes akatsuki and sensais!)_

chapter 6!

after everyone had laughed they're butt's off at sasuke they went back inside.

--

Kakashi: "our next dare is for shikamaru,From: spyrofreak95: oh, yeah, I got a dare for shikamaru! Okay, Mr. IQ Over 200, let's see if you can handle the ultimate IQ test...THE RUBIX CUBE! (without rearranging the little stickers)Take that, genius boy!"

me: "okay shika-chan do the rubix cube dare!" (thinking:he cant finish the rubix cube! no one can!")

--

"whata drag...fine i'll except your dare spyrofreak95",he sighed. "mr.pineapple-head wont do it!" Itachi shouted (wich is quite out of caracter.) "i bet 2,000 yen he wont fking finish it!",hidan shouted."you're on!",tusnade shouted. "how the -censored- did you get here?!",sasuke shouted. "bus",she shruged. everyone turned they're attention back to pineapple-chan he was sweating "what a drag..."he sighed,everyone looked at the cube;only one more line and he was done!

(how the beap do you do a rubix cube?)

he went to make his last move...(instert slow-motion stuff) he moved the last line and..."NUUUUUUU!I...HOW ...I HAVE OVER 200 IQ HOW COULD HAVE I LOST TO A CUBE??" he screamed...(occ huh?) "pay up tusnade!"hidan said with glee.she grumbled..."stupid bet should have said he wouldnt have done it..." everyone stared at shikamaru has if he'd turned into naruto..nope he hasnt. "how...did he lose??",itachi trembled,hugging sakura...she twiched "itachi are you hugging me or gropping my ass?" everyone turned to look at sakura and itachi."would you be angry if i said yes?"he asked everyone expected her to say yes but..."no i wouldnt actually.",she said shocking everyone execept shikamaru who was crying over his loss..."But i thought you liked me??"sasuke asked still in shock."it's not like you'd go out with me.." she said hugging itachi.sasuke mumbled "baka aniki...".itachi seemed to hear this and started a glaring contest with his slightly younger brother.

--

death-glare

glare

mine-glare

no she's mine-glare

uber-death-glare.

--

itachi won with his uber-death-glare!  
--

**me:and now it's karoke time wOoOt!!**

**kakashi: todays song is for sakura to sing!**

**okay?**

**sakura:o-okay...We're doing it.**

**I look around me,**

**But all I seem to see,**

**Is people going no where,**

**Expecting sympathy.**

**It's like we're going through the motions,**

**Of a scripted destiny.**

**Tell me where's our inspiration,**

**If life wont wait,**

**I guess it's up to me.**

**Woah! No, we're not gonna waste another moment in this town.**

**Woah! And we won't come back your world is calling out.**

**Woah! We'll leave the past in the past, Gonna find the future. If misery loves company well, So long, you'll miss me when I'm gone.**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. Ooh, ooh, ooh.**

**Procrastination, running circles in my head.**

**While you sit there contemplating,**

**You wound up left for dead (left for dead)**

**Life is what happens while you're busy making your excuses.**

**Another day, another casualty.**

**And that won't happen to me.**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. Ooh, ooh, ooh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone- Let's go!**

**Won't look back,When I say goodbye. I'm gonna leave this a hole behind me, Gonna take what's mine tonight. Because every wasted day becomes a wasted chance. You're gonna wake up feeling sorry, Because life wont wait, I guess it's up to you.**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**

* * *

a/n:im sorry i havent updated in yonks...is it long or short please review

I

I

I

V look at were the arrow is pointing...CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON it ish lonley...


	7. A very importent note

hi all! sorry i havent updated in ages....see we got's a new computer and the hard drive on your old one broke so i lost all my reviews and ideas for the next chapter to make even worse theres no word pad on here! O.o again im so sorry!


	8. sorry guys

sorry guys, i havent updated in a while and im getting bored of my story. so im not going to finish it. im sorry for the people who actually took the time to review and watch me.

i may update now in a while.

again im sorry.


End file.
